In Your Arms: Will and Halt
by desertwolf4
Summary: Will is used to Halt's personality. He's use to him being annoyed at too many questions and the occasional cold attitude towards him. But Halt changed and is completely ignoring Will, and is desperate for Will not to learn the truth. Will/Halt Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Omg new fanfiction! This is for one of my best friends ever who loves this pairing from this series so I decided to write a fanfic for her! These will be short and fast chapters possibly. But either way...Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Will, Halt, and any of the other characters that are mentioned in here are not mine! The characters are John Flanagan's and are from the Ranger's Apprentice series. They are not mine!

**Warning:** This is a SLASH fic! Do not read if you do not like. You have been warned.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Will**

There was just something different about him, something had changed with how the older man walked, how he acted around him. And the change startled Will, the sudden coldness about his master. Granted, Halt was never particularly 'warm' to Will, but how Halt was now acting was completely unlike him. While Halt had been some what cold, and rather annoyed at Will's constant questions, something was different. Halt was annoyed with every little thing that Will did, constantly criticized him for the slightest mistake. His bowstring wasn't pulled back tight enough; he wasn't holding the bow correctly even when Will was doing all those things correctly. It confused him and bothered him to no end.

Something had changed drastically, and when Will would ask what was wrong, he would get no response from Halt. But what could have happened to cause such an odd change. Recently, Will had taken to spending what little free time he had out riding with Tug, the faithful little pony, and was always giving him apples. Only one at a time though. Will knew that if Halt found out he was practicing on his own, he was sure that the old Ranger would be furious with him. There was no doubt in Will's mind about that.

"Ow," he hissed, his gaze dropping to his hand. Blood appeared around the edges of his throwing knife gripped in his hand. Huh, he hadn't thought he had been gripping the blade that hard. From his saddle pack he drew a strip of cloth and wrapped it around the wound. His eyes returned to the target he had set up, one hand holding Tug's reigns, the other holding the throwing knife. He clicked his tongue and Tug started to gallop. When he was close enough, Will threw the knife exactly how he had been shown. It flew through the air with a woosh, and landed right in the center of the target with a satisfying thud. _Take that Halt. I can too hit the center of the target,_ he thought rather bitterly. _I just wish I knew why you suddenly seem to hate me._

* * *

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **And here's chapter two! This time it's from Halt's point of view. It's actually longer than the first chapter too. Enjoy! ^^

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**Halt**

The image of his young apprentice, a smile on the boy's lips, the sound of his voice as he asked a question. All of those things, those images, and so many others like them filled his mind, completely consumed his mind, his thoughts, whenever he closed his eyes. And the feelings, the now undeniable love and attraction he felt towards his apprentice was becoming overwhelming. Those feelings made his body shudder, not from longing, or disgust, but pure fear. Hell, Halt wasn't sure that he had ever been that afraid of something in his life. If he had that fear before, it was nothing compared to what this fear was. Halt was so worried that if Will found out what he thought, what he felt that his apprentice would not only reject him and his emotions, his loves, but leave his training behind as well. As much as that would hurt Halt to have Will reject him, it would hurt even more to know that because of how he felt about Will, that Will would be so disgusted or horrified that he would leave his training just to escape Halt. That would hurt the worst.

So Halt did the only thing that he could think of to protect Will and keep him safe, he pushed him away. The apprentice didn't understand why Halt was acting that way and that's what Halt wanted. He didn't want Will to ever know that he was feeling this way towards him. But the sad and worried gaze that was always in Will's eyes now was like a dagger in his heart. There was nothing Halt wanted more than to tell Will everything. To take Will into his arms, hold him, whisper soft words to him as he kissed the boy's pink lips, caressed the soft skin of his cheek. To be able to tell Will everything, and have the boy return those feelings. But those wants of his were not to take center stage, Will was first and would always be first, put before Halt's own needs. And Halt knew that if he was to do just that, he had to let Will go. He would have to banish the feelings of love in his hear, it was the way things had to be.

Halt's eyes were closed again, the image of Will laying in the grass soon taking shape in his mind. A rare and small smile formed on the ranger's face as his mind held the picture of will close and unwavering. Will's eyes looked in Halt's direction and he smiled at him, a kind smile. The boy looked calm, peaceful, and rather cute. A sharp stab of pain and guilt hit him hard and fast. The feelings were so strong that he sat up completely straight in his chair, his eyes snapping open, the image of Will vanishing. In Halt's heart he knew that he shouldn't feel this way towards Will of all people. But Halt believed that since the real Will could and would never be his, the images in his mind were all that he had. For in his mind, Will loved him like a lover would, and in real life that wouldn't happen, Will didn't feel the same. To survive in real life, Halt knew he would escape to fantasy while he slept. There, and only there, he would be with Will.

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Chapter 3 of the story ^^ I'm so glad that people are liking it! I hope you all still do ^^

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Will**

The cloth wrapped around Will's wounded hand had turned red with blood and throbbed painfully. It hurt bad enough that after he had pulled the throwing knife from the tree, he couldn't hold Tug's reigns and had to allow the pony to lead the way back. Of course, since Tug was leading the way, Will had to promise the pony man apples just so that Tug wouldn't try to stop at every apple tree from their current location back to Halt's home. There was a part of Will that really did not want to go back. Before Will would have been thrilled to return back to Halt's place, back to the warmth and shelter that it provided them, but since Halt's sudden change, Will didn't want to go back only to be ignored by the ranger. Nothing made sense and Will couldn't find a reason to why Halt was now so…so cold. Will wanted to know what he had done that was so bad that it would make Halt ignore him like he was.

A tear slid down Will's cheek and he wiped it away, but more came, his cheeks becoming wet as the tears slipped down. Why was he crying? There was no reason form him to cry was there? But as the tears kept on falling, Will knew the tears came from how Halt was treating him. The ranger completely ignored him the majority of the time and would leave him behind constantly. If Will asked a question, it would remain unanswered as Hal would just turn away and not reply. What had he done wrong? Why did Halt seem to hate him? Will rubbed at his eyes trying to get the tears to stop. It hurt him so much, more than Will thought it would, to have Halt ignore him this way. He looked up to halt, admired him, and cared about him. Will would do just about anything for the ranger. The two things Will would never do were that he would never leave Halt behind, and he would ever hurt or kill him. Will cared so much for Halt that it frightened him.

Back at Halt's place, Will dismounted Tug and, once he hat taken the pony's gear off; let the pony into the pasture with Halt's horse. Will's bandaged hand touched the door debating whether or not to go inside, whether or not he really _wanted_ to go inside. With a sigh, Will pushed open the door and went in, his eyes landing on the figure of Halt by the fireplace. The man's figure was relaxed, eyes closed, breathing soft and easy with sleep. Will glanced down so not to let his eyes wander over the ranger's body, it was not right for his eyes to wander so. Quietly, Will picked up a blanket and laid it over Halt's resting form. As Will turned away to tend to his injured hand, a hand caught his wrist and held it firmly. Will glanced at the hand around his wrist, and then into the eyes of Halt who now looked at him with, for the first in a very long time, emotion in his eyes. A look of concern shown vividly.

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** And another chapter for you today! I hope you like it! (yes I know these are short)

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Halt**

Will's wrist felt warm in his grasp, the skin soft under his touch, the boy's pulse racing. For a moment he looked into his apprentice's eyes, knowing very well that his concern for him showed through to Will. But that wasn't what worried him; Will's bandaged hand was all his attention was focused on. The red blood stain and the strong coppery smell coming from Will's palm were startling. Where on earth had the boy been? And, more importantly, what had he been doing to receive such an injury? And why…why did Will look like he had been crying? An unwanted, unneeded thought popped into Halt's mind, that he was the reason Will was crying, that he was the reason Will kept vanishing. It was all because of him, all his fault.

Before Will could pull his wrist away, Halt gently unwrapped his palm. Halt's eyes widened slightly at the sight that greeted him. On either side of Will's palm were two long gashes. No wonder Will was bleeding so much. Halt stood, got a clean cloth and a bowl of warm water before returning to Will's side. He gently cradled the wounded hand in his own. With a quick glance at Will, Halt set about cleaning the cuts. _Thank god, they aren't too deep,_ Halt thought, his fingers working skillfully, but gently. When the cuts were clean, he stood again, this time he returned with medicine and bandages. Halt heard Will hiss in pain as he applied the medicine to the two gashes, and again the boy hissed when Halt wrapped his hand.

"You should have cleaned your hand before you bandaged it Will," Halt said, his voice softer than he would have liked. The ranger stood up and set about putting away the supplies he used to tend to his apprentice's hand. When no reply came, Halt glanced over at the boy. "Will?" Will's head was held low, his shoulders shaking so slightly that most people would have missed it. His shoulders were shaking as if he was trying not to start crying. _Perhaps, being cold is doing more damage than it is good,_ Halt thought, a frown forming on his lips. "Will, is something wrong?" Halt wasn't sure how long it had been since he had last sounded kind towards Will. _Too long,_ he realized.

"I'm fine Halt," Will said, glancing up, tears shimmering in his eyes. "Nothing is wrong. Thank you for taking care of my hand." With those words, Will was gone. Halt stared after him; the expression on his face was that of someone who had just been slapped.

* * *

**Reviews are loved! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** So I was on a bit of a writing spree today it seems. All three chapters posted today were done in an hour (probably why they are so short). I hope you like this one!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Will**

Why, why did Halt suddenly care about him? Why did he see such a look of concern? Why was halt being so cold? Well, two could play at that game. Will's eyes were fixed on his bandaged hand, a frown on his lips. A small part of him regretted how he acted towards Halt. Just because Halt was being cold and ignoring him, didn't mean Will had to be. It wasn't like him to be so short and snap at anyone least of all Halt. Will sat on the fence of the pasture, the frown still on his lips, his mind lost in thought. Tug trotted over to him, nudging his knew with his nose. Gently, Will stroked the loyal pony's mane, thought still swirling around his mind trying to come up with a logical answer to why the ranger was acting the way he was. But the more he thought, the more confused he became. And yet, the more the thought, the more things that had happened between him and Halt began to point to one thing and one thing only. Everything was falling into place.

_He pushed me away, he's cold, and he ignores me. And all that started not to long after Halt rescued me from…_Will shook his head not wishing to remember his time as a slave in that dreadfully cold place. _He was afraid I would get hurt, he does care when I _do_ get hurt. And…he did promise he'd rescue me and he did. _Another thing clicked in Will's mind. _I mean, I sometimes catch him looking at me. Granted most of those times are when I'm practicing with the knives or my bow and arrows so that's not that out of the ordinary…He would be expected to watch me in those situations. _Another pause as he slipped off the fence and picked up Tug's brush, Will slowly started to brush out the pony's coat and mane. _But the other times, while I'm riding or cooking. Sometimes even while I'm sleeping I sense it. And I did wake up and see him watching me one time…_

Will pressed a soft kiss to Tug's muzzle, petting the soft velvety nose. _It's…not like I can't admit that I haven't done the same thing at times. Could he…could Halt…? Could…I? I do… _Will shook his head, resting his head against Tug's neck, stroking his coat. _It would…make sense…If he wanted to protect me…If he didn't…_That was it. That had to be it. The reason why Halt was being so cold to him was…

His thought was cut short as Tug pawed the ground nervously. Will glanced from the horse to the direction in which he was looking and saw Halt. _Tug must have sensed that I've been nervous and upset around him,_ Will thought as he looked at the ranger. Their eyes met again, the look in Halt's eyes seemed almost upset. A small frown formed on Will's lips yet again. _What if I'm wrong and Halt hates me? What would I do then? Would this…this be right?_ But in his heart, Will knew that if he didn't try and things kept on the way they were, it would hurt even worse.

Will slowly, cautiously moved towards Halt, the ranger watching his every step as the distance between them closed. _Oh god, please let me not be wrong,_ Will wished silently, standing mere inches away from the man. Their eyes met again and Will's heart began to race.

"Is something wrong Will?" Halt asked, looking at his apprentice with concern in his eyes again. A silent laugh rang in Will's mind, knowing if only Halt knew what he had been thinking about seconds earlier, the ranger probably wouldn't have a look of concern in those eyes. For a while there was silence between the two, no sound but those coming from the world around them, the sounds of the forest and of the two in the pasture filled Will's ears, but neither of them moved.

"No Halt," Will said softly, his eyes glancing downward slightly. Then, he looked back up into the ranger's eyes. "Nothing is wrong." Again his voice was barely more than a whisper. Will's heart pounded in his chest as he cautiously rested his hands on Halt's chest. If he was wrong about this entirely, Will didn't want to think about the consequences. Slowly, softly, cautiously Will leaned up and brushed his lips against Halt's. As he pulled back, his eyes were on the ground, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. Halt didn't move a muscle and Will lowered his hands. _I was wrong…_

* * *

**Le gasp! What will happen next? Reviews are loved! And make chapters come faster! ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Reason for late update? LIFE! I was making my cosplay costume a lot. And by alot I mean I have a lot left to do before next weekend! And I was shopping for a prom dress so yeah...Anyways here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Halt**

The whole world froze the moment that Will's hands touched his chest, the moment that Will's lips brushed against his own. Had that really happened or was that a cruel dream? A wish taken too far? A glimpse of hope that he had kept secret for so long? There was no way that that could have been real, it was impossible that Will; his apprentice had shown such affection towards him. There was no… The world came rushing back to him as the touch of Will's hands left his chest. Halt's eyes came back into focus, resting on the figure of his apprentice, the boy's eyes on the ground. For a moment Halt didn't move, his mind processing what had happened. Then, finally, Halt stepped towards Will, and took the boy into his arms.

Halt felt Will's body tense for a second, but soon Will had relaxed and the boy leaned into the embrace. It was everything that Halt had wanted, everything that he had hoped and wished for. The sense of fear and pain that he had before was completely gone. It scared him to think that Will would have rejected him; the pain that grew with that fear was almost overwhelming. At least it had been, but the fear and pain were gone. Will hadn't rejected him in anyway, shape, or form. And Will had allowed the kiss. Will had started it and Will was now in Halt's arms safe and relaxed.

But the dreaded thought that Halt hated so much returned all too soon and all too suddenly. Will was so much younger than he was, much younger and he seemed so fragile there in his arms as he looked down at him. Was it really right for Halt to hold his apprentice like this? Was it right for him to feel that way? He knew if anyone else found out they would be disgusted, revolted, and most likely punish him for 'seducing a minor'. It was that thought that scared him to no end. _Don't think like that,_ he told himself, shaking his head, his fingers lightly caressing Will's soft hair. _Don't think of what you should have done. Don't think of what could happen in the future. Focus on the here, the now. Focus on Will._ Halt pressed a light kiss to the top of Will's head and led him inside, holding him still in his arms. They would be safe; he would never let anyone take Will from him.

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **And you lucky people get 2 updates today! Updates are gonna be off while school library is closed and while I am making mah costume for Anime Boston! Any of you going?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

**Will**

It was the next morning, the skies were over cast with clouds and the wind brought a crisp cold sense to the air. Will shivered under his cloak ever so slightly, but he ignored it. Tug was more important right then. He didn't want his pony to get cold with the wind, or wet if it rained. Before any of that started Will gently brushed out Tug's coat and gave him a special treat. A big juicy, shiny, red apple. Tug gobbled it up happily as Will put the blanket on the pony's back and led him under the shelter for the two ponies. Halt's was already inside sleeping, well napping at least. Will placed Tug in his stall, gave the pony's muzzle a soft kiss and stepped back outside, closing the door behind him. The ponies would be safe in there, safe and warm.

The wind began to blow stronger and Will pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders. He would never tell Halt, but he was very grateful for having practice sessions cancelled for that afternoon. Normally, the ranger would _never_ cancel practice because of the weather, but the skies looked so dark and gray, Will was sure Halt didn't want to chance being caught outside in a thunder storm. A smile played on Will's lips as he started back towards Halt's place and the warmth that it would offer. But suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks, the sound of pounding hooves growing closer.

Will looked up just in time to see a battle horse riding closer to him. On its back was his friend, Horace. A sigh passed over Will's lips as rain drops started to fall. His friend's eyes were fixed on him, an angry look danced in his eyes. At that look, Will bit his lips slightly and quickly ducked inside Halt's home, closing the door behind him. When he turned around he promptly walked right into Halt. Halt looked at him and Will glanced down. "Sorry I walked into you," he said softly to the ranger.

Halt waved it off and tilted Will's face up. "Something must have startled you to get you in here so fast. Normally you love spending time with Tug. What's wrong Will?" Halt asked him leading the boy inside and sitting him by the fire.

Will waited until Halt had sat down before he gave a soft sigh. "It's cold outside and I was already in a hurry. But I heard hoof beats and saw Horace and his battle horse. He looked mad so I just came inside…" Will told him, his eyes on his hands in his lap. Softly, Halt covered Will's hands with one of his own and gave his apprentice a reassuring smile. Will smiled back and scooted closer to the ranger, leaning against him. He felt Halt put his arms around him and Will closed his eyes, his head resting on Halt's chest listing to the sound of his beating heart.

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **So I got the first flame on any of my fanfics...And it made me laugh. Honestly, why do people flame? I mean come on if you don't like yaoi/slash/BL don't read it! It's common sense! Anyways... Here's the next chapter for you lovely readers ^^

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Halt**

Normally, Halt wouldn't have minded having Will close to him. It meant he could keep a watchful eye on him, and spend more time with his apprentice. Of course, that was what Halt normally did, but something wasn't right. Will seemed to be avoiding every opportunity to go into the kingdom and Halt couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with Will's friend, Horace. Of course, Will wasn't going to get away with this forever, he had to face his friend whether he wanted to or not.

A flicker of fear was present in Halt's heart though as the thought of what could come from a confrontation with the apprentice knight. Exposure, conflict, pain, and punishment. Yes, if anyone found out about Will and Halt, Halt would be punished, and Will taken from him. Halt didn't even want to think of what could come from such a thing. Banishment would be the most lenient and the simplest to solve, for if someone found out and Halt was banished (as he had been once before to save his apprentice), he knew in his heart that Will would follow. However…it was the darker and crueler ones that Halt feared; imprisonment, physical punishment. The thought made him shudder, but…if it ever came to one of those two, he would pray for Will not to see him, if only so the boy wouldn't have to see what would be happening to his master.

Halt watched Will with a skillful eye as the bow drew back the bowstring, an arrow already in position. Just before Will had released the string, Halt stopped him. He stood next to his apprentice adjusting his position, his hands covering Will's. "When I say to, release the arrow," he whispered to Will. "Ready?" The boy nodded. "Then…go." As soon as the word left Halt's lips, he released his hold on Will's hands and stepped back. The boy in turn released the bowstring sending the arrow flying through the air and directly into the center of the target with a satisfying thud.

A rare fleeting smile formed on Halt's lips. "Good job. Much better that time." Will smiled at his master and went to retrieve the arrow. Halt's eyes followed him, and a frowned formed on his lips as he glanced to the ponies. Their ears were alert, Tug pawing the ground nervously. Halt closed his eyes then turned around to see two figures that he could easily recognize. _Why them? Why did it have to be them?_ Halt groaned inwardly at the sight of Will's two friends, Alyss and Horace. _Not like there's a moat I could throw them pair of them into. I swear if they make Will cry I'll…_

His thought was cut short as the girl called out Will's name in a very annoying voice, rushing over to him and throwing her arms around him. The sight made Halt's stomach churn, and he was sure that he was going to be sick.

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** And look another new chapter for you my lovely readers! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Will**

Will tried desperately to get away from Alyss when he saw the incoming hug, but he wasn't fast enough. Her arms were around his neck, her cheek pressed against his own. Silently, Will prayed that Halt would come up with some excuse any excuse to get him far away from her. But one glance at the ranger told him that his prayers would be unanswered, that Halt wanted him to deal with whatever was coming.

"Will, oh Horace told me the most outrageous story the other day about you. Tell me it isn't true! It can't be true!" Her eyes were shining with tears as she looked into Will's face. Will, in another effort to get free, gently pushed her back, and again tried to get away. "What are you doing? Don't push me away Will! Tell me it's not true!"

"Tell you what's not true?" he asked, giving up on ever getting gout of her vice like hug. There was a pang of worry and fear in his heart about what she would say, but there was no way that Horace would have seen…that he would have known. _Please…let her not say what I think she will,_ he hoped, his eyes closed.

Alyss gulped and looked into his face again. "That he…he saw you and Halt…and you were…" Will felt the pit of his stomach fall out and he opened his eyes to look at her. Could this get any worse? Well, apparently…it could. At Will's lack of reply, Alyss stepped back away from him, a shaking hand covering her mouth. "It…it's true! Oh god it's true!" Tears fell down her cheeks and Will couldn't be sure whether she was upset, disgusted or both.

Will dropped his gaze to the ground, the sounds of Alyss's cries and Horace's angry remarks were like daggers in his heart. They hated him…They knew…Dear god they knew about him and Halt. The sounds all blurred into one big mush of sound. Will turned and ran into the pasture. Without a second glance, he mumbled something to Tug and got on the loyal pony. For a split second, his eyes met Halt's, and then…he was gone, off riding away from his friends (probably now former friends) and his master.

_I'm sorry Halt._

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **A new chapter for you my lovely reader's. ^-^ I hope you like it! But first a message to a certain reviewer...

Dear Halt's apprentice,

I get that you don't like slash/BL/yaoi. But seriously, if you don't like it don't read it, it's common sense use it. Cause in all honesty, I read your reviews and I really don't care. I'm not only a girl, but I'm bisexual and I've had so many run in with republicans it's not even funny. One of my BEST friends is republican and he doesn't care as long as I don't bring it up. I'm not asking you to read this story, but seriously? Enough is enough. I get that you don't like it. You DON'T have to keep reviewing to get your point across. I'm sorry if this sounds rude or anything, I don't mean to be.

Desertwolf4

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Halt**

Halt had never been so angry in his life. Two of the people who claimed to be Will's friends just completely abandoned him. Screw the laws, if those two wanted to tell Baron Arald, then so be it! Will was more important than anything else right then. He did the exact same thing as his apprentice did, mounting Abelard and riding off after his apprentice. There was no doubt in his mind that things were about to get much worse for the both of them.

He pushed Abelard to his limits or so it seemed, willing the pony to run as fast as he could after the figure of Tug and Will in the distance. Halt had to catch up with him, he just had to. He wasn't about to let Will leave him, not like that. No, Halt cared too much about Will to just let him get away like that, to let those to get the satisfaction of knowing that they hurt him.

"Will!" He yelled to the boy as he got closer to him. Halt reached out and grabbed Tug's reigns, bringing them both to a stop. The ponies panted at how fast they had been running, and were probably very thankful for the break. He met Will's gaze for a fraction of a second, before the boy glanced away from him. "Will, look at me," he said firmly, his grip on Tug's reigns tight. Will didn't move a muscle; he just kept his eyes away from Halt's face. "Will." Finally, Will did look at him; tears were streaming down the boy's cheeks.

Slowly, Halt let go of Tug's reigns and gently pulled Will onto Abelard, holding his apprentice close to him. "Will listen to me, I won't let anything happen to you understand? Nothing will happen to you. You have my word." His fingers lovingly stroked the boy's hair in a soothing way.

"But they…they know Halt. Horace and Alyss…they know, he saw he must have seen…" Will shook his head, leaning into the embrace, his hand fisting Halt's cloak. "They're my friends…and…and…" More tears began to fall down Will's cheeks and the boy rubbed at them with his arm.

"Will, if they were really your friends…they wouldn't have acted like that," he said softly. It pained him to say that, but it was the truth. "I promise that you are safe and that I won't ever let anything happen to you because of them. I promise Will." In the back of his mind, Halt knew as he looked back in the direction he came from, that they wouldn't be able to return home. They couldn't…It wasn't safe…

* * *

**Reviews are loved ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authror's Note:** I'm sorry for the short chapter ^^;; I'm trying to update all my fanfics and it's proving to be difficult. Well I hope you enjoy anyways!

**Note to Halt's Apprentice & Dark Shadow Rider: **Shut up. Get the picture I don't give a damn about what you think. If you don't like the pairing, have the common sense to...I don't know...NOT READ IT?! Use your brains they were given to you for a reason. Respond to this, and my replies will get nastier. Deal with it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Will**

How long had they been riding? How long had he been asleep? Was it still night? Or had the sun come up yet? Will blinked awake, yawning softly, he glanced around. It looked like he was inside a tent, a very empty tent. There was a bedroll beside the one that he currently lay in. Where was he? Where was this? Somewhere in the forest? Why weren't they back in Halt's hut? With so many different questions running through his mind, he slowly crawled out of the hut and came face to face with...

"Tug!" he said, startled. The loyal pony tossed his head back and forth and nudged Will to get out of the tent. More than likely, Tug wanted an apple. The pony sure did love apples. Will smiled and stood up grabbing the fruit from his pack and feeding it to the pony. Tug's lips tickled his hand as he quickly gobbled up the apple. "Good boy Tug," he whispered softly, stroking the pony's nose lovingly.

"You're awake." Will turned at the sound of Halt's voice and saw him holding a bundle of firewood in his arms. The ranger set down the wood and started to make the fire. Will nodded, and finally looked around. They were in the middle of the woods with no sign of civilization in sight. But before he could ask him about it Halt answered his question. "You're two friends saw us Will, there is no doubt in my mind that they would go and tell others. It wasn't safe for us to stay. While you were sleeping last night, I packed, loaded up the ponies, and we left. I know I probably should have told you first...but there wasn't time. Just as we were leaving I heard the sound of battle horse hooves..."

Will just stared at him for a moment before going over and hugging Halt tightly. "Least you care about me," he said softly and smiled at him. The older ranger paused as the fire started then hugged Will close. The embrace was warm, welcoming, and loving, unlike many other things were right then. Will rested his head on Halt's shoulder as he watched Tug and Abelard, eat their breakfast (or was it lunch) of oats. Things would be okay, so long as Halt never left him. Will was sure of that.

* * *

**Reviews are loved ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! College is going great ^^ Or at least my third day of classes is. I'll try to keep up with updates for stories. I hope I don't disappoint you!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Halt**

The forest was quiet, the arrow resting in his fingers felt heavy. The silence was overpowering as the forest slept, barely any animals moving at all. It was bad; he needed to find food for the both of them. It had been about two or three weeks since they had fled from their home and started their life in the forest. It was, in a sense, humiliating for a Ranger and his apprentice to live in the woods for so long. Not that Halt wasn't use to it, but surely Will wasn't. That was part of the reason he had told the boy to stay by the camp and NOT move an inch. There was no way that Halt was risking losing Will, not after all they had been through.

Finally, his eyes locked onto the form of a…rabbit… Too small, an arrow would essentially destroy any of the good meat. So much for having a hot meal, it was back to berries and vegetables. Maybe tomorrow they would find a stream that they could get some fish from. And apples. For some odd reason Halt could just imagine the look on Tug's face if they ran out of apples for the pony to munch on.

With a sigh, he put his arrow back in the quiver and headed back towards the camp. A rather nasty thought was pulling at the back of his mind, was this right? Will was so much younger than he, not to mention that Will was his apprentice. And no one would look kindly on that. Halt could figure out that much for himself. But, when his eyes fell on Will's sleeping form, he paused. Will trusted him…and damn it he would make sure that he would stay safe and healthy, even if it meant a trip into town to buy some food. Halt had no other option, he had to do that.

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: **Hm...should I give this story a sad ending? Or end it and then make a sequel to it...or just keep going and eventually give it a happy ending...decisions decisions and yes I am aware that these chapters are starting to become shorter and shorter. But hey! At least I updated ^^

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Will**

Will woke with a start as a clap of thunder sounded throughout the forest. Something wasn't right, he felt…alone. He pulled his cloak on, shivering from the cold, rain falling down outside. And there, right by his pack was a letter, on the envelope written in Halt's handwriting, was his name. Will's fingers trembled as he picked up the letter and opened it beginning to read.

_Will,_

_I cannot begin to describe how hard it is for me to write this letter, but I have been thinking about the situation and about us. In my heart, I know that I would never intentionally hurt you, but I now feel that in order for you to stay safe and healthy, that I must leave. In all honesty Will I never wanted to hurt you, but I feel that just by loving you I have done more damage than the both of us realize. I have left behind enough supplies for you to make it back home safely, and enough apples for that pony of yours. Forgive me._

_Halt_

The letter slipped from Will's fingertips as tears began to slide down his cheeks. Halt…left him? He was…gone? But, Will didn't want Halt to leave him all alone. He didn't want Halt to think that he had to leave him. He wanted Halt back. And he was going to find him…he had to…he needed to see him again. Had to.

* * *

**Reviews are loved! Unless you are going to give me crap. I'm sick of getting crap for this story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** And here it is, the last chapter in In Your Arms Hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Will**

How could he have just left him like that? Why would Halt do that to him? Will must have read that stupid letter six times, not willing to accept it. He crumpled it up in his fist and threw it into the fire, standing back up. He put on Tug's gear, petting the pony softly. There was no way that Halt was going to leave him like that and say nothing to his face. There was no way in hell that he would allow that. It wasn't fair to him. "Alright Tug ready?" The pony looked at him as Will whispered the words to him and climbed onto his pony's back. "Let's go find him…" Will said and kicked Tug's sides, the pony taking off. Will was determined to find Halt, even if it was the last thing he did.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**

* * *

**

**Eventually I will continue this story. Be on the look out. I have like six different series of fanfics running at the moment and no real ideas for the next story. As of this moment.**

**And yes it really is that short.**

**Reviews are loved!**


End file.
